Oxygen mixing and delivery systems are used to blend concentrated oxygen with ambient air and/or other gasses in order to provide for delivery (infusion) of the blended gasses to a patient to assist in breathing. Such systems may utilize invasive (active) delivery to the patient for example by use of endotracheal tubes, or may provide delivery of the gasses in a non-invasive (passive) manner such as by use of a cannula or mask.